


drabble collection

by shonn



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 18





	1. Opportunity

She glances across the room at the blonde who she knows has been watching her. Blue eyes and a sweet smile, the woman could be a wonderful distraction for a few hours. Yet, she doesn't make a move and instead keeps her place leaned against the bar. She can't seem to muster the energy to overcome the melancholy that has settled inside of her since her return from Milwaukee.

She knows why, and it has to do with a blonde whose eyes are bluer and whose smile is sweeter. She sighs and pays her tab. There's no point in staying. She prefers to go home alone rather than with a substitute. If she were going to take a chance, it would be with the real thing. As she steps into the cool air, she closes her eyes for a moment, giving the semi-darkness a chance to clear her mind.

It doesn't work.

There are too many memories of almosts wandering through her thoughts. She begins walking toward her apartment when her phone rings. She answers without looking at the caller's identity, her last name sounding soft in the bustling city life around her. When the person on the other end smiles, she can hear it in every nervously-uttered word.

"Are you free? Because if you're not doing anything, I would love to have dinner with you. Maybe takeout from that Thai place around the corner from your apartment? We could rent a movie and talk." A hesitation. "I...I think we need to talk."

Despite the uneasiness, she can hear the underlining hopefulness, and she feels herself smiling in response. She quickens her pace as she says yes, the sorrow from earlier dissipating under the vigor of opportunity.


	2. Ethics

Emily tries to resist touching J.J. She really does. She holds onto pens and file folders with all her might so that she cannot reach out to J.J. Yet, she has little willpower. J.J. can do nothing more than stand next to her and she finds she loses control of her hands. It takes only a second to touch the small of J.J.'s back or J.J.'s arm. Emily's fingers caress J.J.'s shoulder of their own accord. There doesn't seem to be anything Emily can do to prevent it from happening, so she makes excuses or pretends she doesn't notice. She isn't sure if J.J. realizes her dilemma, but she does know J.J. never moves away from her. And sometimes - sometimes - she swears J.J. leans into her touch. It's wishful thinking, she knows, but those thoughts keep her awake at night. She won't take the chance because she is afraid of the rejection. Still, she is tempted. She wonders if J.J. is soft everywhere, if her skin tastes of honey, if her hair feels of silk. Emily imagines a sated J.J. wrapped around her, sweat soaked and sweet smelling. These images do not haunt Emily as much as the pictures she has of them in her mind of shared mornings and Sunday afternoons. In these flashes of a life she cannot have, Emily finds a kind of painful peace, a justification for her subtle touches. It is enough to satisfy her until she is faced with J.J.'s existence once again, and then Emily is weak with the need to reach out to J.J., to cross a line put in place by friendship and workplace ethics. Despite her good intentions to be who J.J. needs her to be, Emily cannot stop her wandering hands from their destination, so she contents herself with J.J.'s apparent permission and enjoys J.J.'s attention, warm and gratifying.


End file.
